Just A Speedy Ball of Flames
by animeramemgod
Summary: Blake Strom is a reckless 24 year old. Has a past with a certain someone. Just a Speedy Ball of Flames as he says. He's just a hero for fun.


Mind

"Talking"

"Demon"

"Powers"

After the particle accelerated happened my life became one big ball of fire.

No literally. I can literally control fire or flames or explosion or lava or ashes or all. Which everone you wanna call it.

Yeah I know cool power right! I do have another power which is speed somehow...

Hahaha! The name is...

Blake Strom kinda ironic eh? Yeah I know.

There are others like me which doesn't really surprise me at all. Kinda obvious!

You know the guy in the red suit Super speed I think.

Yeah..

I'm just walking down the street wearing my usual style. Blake leather jacket with an orange hoodie under, white pants, black high-top sneakers. Gray fingerless gloves, and a chain hanging from my right side. _Last is a long scarf. One side if the scarf was red the other white, with a Snow/Ice symbol on the red and a fire symbol on the white._ Running down my back

Black hair that goes up in all directions Mesily my bangs are Red with little bits of orange almost covering my left eye but its still visible. Black eyes. A burn on my left eye that reaches to the bottom part of my cheek. But I cover it up with white bandages.

Pretty badass!

Now its time to focus on why I am here... I should probably pay attention.

Narrator pov

As Blake was walking down the street he was thinking about trying his powers out more like flying with the Fire.

Him being Blake decided to go to a empty parking lot and push fire from his hands as it pushed him like a rocket off the ground.

His hair suddenly became fire his usual down Mesily hair went up and back-ish it became fire but still looked like hair.

"ALRIGHT THIS IS AWESOME!!" He screamed as he kept flying. But suddenly his bad luck stupidness came . He lost control.

"Oh no...Fuck me!" Blake then was heading for a certain building.

"Wait a minute...isn't that...um what was it called again? Lar Labs? Bar Labs? Nart Labs? uhh...STAR LABS! Ha! I did it...OH I'M GONNA CRASH INTO IT DANG IT!" Our tall idiot finally realized but it was to late he crashed into the roof failing on the hard floor.

A sence of shock faces could be seen of four people.

Blake got up with dizziness. He was out of it. Such an idiot. Doing reckless things as you can see now.

"Hiya! I-im Blake! I..I was testing out these flame powers I got and was flying! but crashed! Haha! BAR LABS WOOHOO!" He spook like he was drunk. He was just very dizzy and cracked in the head. Literally

"What...just happened" Barry asked as he sees Blake's hair go down as well as Blake himself.

"Looks like another Meta-human. Who is an idiot." Spoke a feminine voice.

"That...was awesome!"

"Seriously Cisco..."

"What..?"

"Well lay him down somewhere and we should clean up this...mess" Dr.Wells stated clearly seeing the rocks and glass on the floor. From the little incident.

Few hours later...

Caitlin's Pov:

This random guy just crash through the roof and I'm stuck taking and making sure hes okay. He didn't break anything and his vertial cords seem fine. Blood pressure normal. Heart beat is o-...His heart is almost beating as fast as Barry's maybe even faster.

But how? He said he has fire powers before he passed out. Unless..

The only way he'll have Super speed is if the fire gives him alot of energy to push through his legs making him fast.

Then if that's the case I'll wait for Dr.Wells

Blake's pov:

as I woke up to blurriness I started to remember what happened.

Well a little at least. I just remember crashing threw a roof. Yep! That was painful to say the least.

I notice a girl who seemed like she was in deep thought about something and didn't notice me yet.

"No! Am I dead! Why else would the be an angle!" I yelled sad that I 'died'.

"What? No, no you didn't die. And angle?" The girl looked Dumbfounded by my idiotic wake up.

"But your an angle right? Only angles can be this beautiful! but please can I go back to earth even though I have zero friends... sadly!? I promise I'll stop pulling pranks and being reckless! wait actually...never mind that last part."

She had a bearly notice blush. From being called an angel and beautiful from this stranger.

She also Facepalms from this stranger.

"For the last time. You are not dead."

"Really! So your not an angle?" Maybe she is still an angle!?

"No. I'm not an angel. Now can you explain what reckless thing you were doing to crash threw the roof!?"

The angle was getting irritated. She gave a small glare. I should probably stop acting like an idiot and answer.

"Oh well you see after the particle accelerated explosion happened I got these powers! But I didn't really use them afraid I'll hurt someone. But today I just was bored and wanted to see if I could fly. So I was then like Flow! and whoosh! Peck! Bang! Boom! Pow! Long story short lost control and here I am nice to meet yah by the way the names Blake." I explained as I gave her a cheeky grin

Caitlin official knew this guy was reckless, Idiotic, mischievous and a dumbass. Dumbfounded by his werid explainion.

"You shouldn't be so reckless and irresponsible. You could have died or hurt someone. Also you used it in public!? Immature of you!" The girl was scolding me.

"W-well I-" I was cut off by her with her sharp glare. Scary.

'Sigh'

"I'm Caitlin Snow or Dr.Snow."

_Blake already knew this..._

"Ooh! Thats interesting. Nice to meet you Snowangle." I gave her a thumbs up! Cause I'm awesome

"Snowangle..?"

"Yeah Snowangle. Your like as cold as Ice your last nane Snow and your an angle so Snowangle. Oh I've Also got a few more. Ice Queen, Snowflake, Winter, Frosty,"

"Don't call me any of those!"

"Alright I'll stick to Snowangle ."

'sigh-'

"Whatever.."

She walked back to her desk and sat down and started typeing things on the computer. Complete ignoring me! I'll just get her to acknowledge me!

I grab a piece of paper sneakily from her desk and go back to the bed. I fold up the paper to make an airplane.

I then threw the paper airplane at her head.

She looked down and saw the airplane as she turned to glare at me I used my second power. Speed. Well I think second

I appeared behind her and leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Looking for me Snowangle ..?"

I regreted doing that. She quickly turned around and punched me in the face from being startled.

"Ow! Oww! ow. OW!" I rolled around on the floor holding my face from it being murder.

"Oh my gosh! are you okay? Why is wrong with you I've could have hurt you even worse for scaring me. Idiot!"

"Here let me check"

She helps me up as I wobble to the bed and almost fell but she caught me and helped me there. Thankfully.

Catlin looked up at me since I was a good 6,5 towering over her. She removed my hands from my face and noticed blood from my nose.

She quickly grabbed tissue and a cotton ball. She wipped the blood on my face and put the cotton a little up my nose.

"Now hold still let me check for any other damaging."

She put her hands on both the sides of my face. Her hands were soft but cold and felt relaxing.

As she was moving my face around looking fro anything else, I started to lean into her hand feelimg calmness from the flaming strom in me.

She noticed and gave me a questioning look and also a little surprised within.

"Your hands are soft and cold which is relaxing since I'm usually hot...literally"

"Oh...I guess Snowangle fits then" Caitlin said in a sarcastic tone as well as rolling her eyes. Taking her hands back to her sides.

"Knew you'll agree!"

She was about to respond but my stomach decided to say something.

"Looks like your hungry?" Caitlin gave a glace at me .

"Be back in a Dash!"

I used my super speed and grabbed some frenchfries and a soda from McDonalds also stopping at a coffe shop and picked her up some coffee.I wouldn't call it stealing more like paying them back later...which is never but still. Only a millisecond later I appeared sitting on her desk chair feet prompt up on the desk as I had shades on sipping on my soda.

"H-how..?Unless my theory was true."

Caitlin asked and stated as she turned around seeing paper flying every were. She fixed her hair. She's beautiful. I know I should make her fall for me! Great idea Blake your so smart! Hahaha!

I decided to announce my idea to her. I know no need to say. I'm just a genius.

"_I'll get you to fall for me! It may not be today or tomorrow or even in six years. I'll just wait! Its a promise of a lifetime!"_

Caitlin was now completely silent. Again dumbfounded. Like she was thinking whether I is just completely an idiot..or just joking, But I'm not surprised. I literally just said I'll get her fall for me.

'Sigh'

"No. Don't try. We literally meet ten minutes ago. Its stupid. Why would you decide that?!"

She glared at me once again crossing her arms over her chest. As she moved my feet from her desk.

"Ha! I never give up that easily darling. The more you push me away the more I come back Ice Queen."

Caitlin's Pov:

Did this guy seriously just say that...

He really an idiot.

He seems fun and caring. Prankster from the looks of it. Kinda blunt. Seems passionate. Cheerful. Doesn't plan things. Reckless. Irresponsible.

Opposite of me.

But I do...appreciate the compliments. He gave.

This joke about making me fall for him is just stupid. Great...I'm stuck with this.

"I still need to do more test on your body. Can you take off your shirt."

he immediately got the wrong idea. he forgot I was a Doctor.

"Wow Caitlin. I never knew you rush things that fast. Shouldn't we wait until we are married. I mean unless you wanna marry me today I'm totally cool with that."

I blushed. At the thought of that. But it disappeared as soon as it came. I guess Blake got the opposite of what she met.

"No! I didn't mean that!"

"Ohh...You meant doctor checking..."

"Yes!"

"...I can't take my stuff off. Can you do it with out having my Hoodie and shirt off."

"I see...If your uncomfortable doing it I won't push you. I'll try. Just hold still"

Blake's pov:

Snowangle started typeing things down. And doing more boring doctor things. But as she was doing that I was just gazing at her. She seems sad...She comes up as cold and Uptight. But I think she is a little depressed. Reminds me of my old self. I guess I was starring to much and she noticed.

Caitlin looked up at me and said...

"What?"

"Well...uh...are you sad. You come off as cold and uptight. But you seem depressed and push people away. Have you lost someone you loved? Or a break up? Family Issues?

Caitlin Immediately stopped. She just stood there. Shocked that I could read her so easily. Caitlin looked up at me.

"My boss is in a wheelchair. My fiance died. My career is over. But even so. Its okay. That doesn't make...me sad..."

"Don't lie to your-"

I was interrupted by a flash of wind.

"Hey Caitlin."

"Barry your back." Caitlin gave a small smile

"Hey you must be the guy that crashed threw the roof. I'm Barry Allen."

"Blake is the name." I appeared behind him faster than he could see.

Narrator pov

"Nice to meet you Flash. Lighting McQueen. Get it? Plus your superhero onsie is red and yellow with lightning. So from now on I'll call you McQueen. Just like Ice Queen or Snowangle over there."

Barry froze, how could he not have seen him. It was like seeing himself run. But everything looks slow to him. Does this mean this guy is faster? No. He is faster. Way faster, to be able to move at that speed. Thats...Insane. Barry spaced put for about 2 minutes not hearing anything. Going into a sorta shock.

"I am not an idiot! I know what two plus two is!" Blake remark with his hands on his waist with a proud smile.

"...Are you serious.." Caitlin had her hand on the bridge of her nose. Really annoyed by this idiot.

"How d-did you do that?" Barry finally snapped back to reality. Looking towards Blake.

"You mean how I learned two plus two?"

"No he means how you moved so fast..." Caitlin stated as she walked next to Barry.

Blake was going to start explaining but another interruption happened. Cisco and Dr.Wells came in.

"Yes it would be nice if you explained. Hello there Blake Strom . I'm Harrison Wells."

"Hey! I'm Cisco. Cool way of meeting you. Crashing threw a roof!"

"Nice to meet you Harriman and Cico!" Blake totally got there names weong but he didn't really care.

"So now that we are all here can you tell us how you got your..well powers?" Barry asked really wanting know. How he has two powers. One of which is similar to his

Blake pov:

"Oh right! Ill give you the short version. So my older brother named Kylde and me were walking around town since it was my birthday. He is the only relative I have. As we were walking there was a fire more specifically a house. People were looking at it and there were firefighters. The usual. People were still in there so my brother decided to be a hero and go in. I told him its not safem But he went anyways. He got the other kids out and one adult, but still went back in to check. He already got everyone out. But even so he went back in to check. He wasn't coming back out so I ran in. I found him coughing. I helped him up. But the roof wood started to fall. It was gonna hit us. Me. Kylde push me out the way. Him ending up under a big piece of wood. Then thats when the particle accelerated explosion happened. There was a storm. I got hit by _lightning and flew back into the fire, wood falling on me. _Next thing I knew Im in a hospital bed alive. But I didn't care that I was alive. I just wanted to see my older brother so would cold smile and laugh while celebrating my birthday. I asked what room he was in. But they said hes not in a room. He died...I told him its not safe. But no! He just had to go and play hero. Saying "I have to Blake I love you." Thats not what I wanted. Damn it! Why couldn't je just stay. And be my brother instead of my hero." I started getting angry out of saddness. My fist started to smoke. As my hair became fire. My eyes turned a light red mixed with a little orange. I just wanted my brother back. I wanted to celebrate my birthday abd Christmas and everything! I hated that I always lost. I've lost everything! Why!? What did anyone do to deserve getting hurt!

As I was glaring at the floor. pissed off at life. I was gonna explode literally. I wanted to just destory something.

But I felt someone touch my arm. I immediately calmed down. The soft, cold hand. Caitlin's hand.

My hair went back down into its usual postion. My eyes turned back to normal. My fire disappeared as well as my anger.

I looked at Caitlin. She looked concerned.

"Its gonna be okay Blake, Please just calm down. Please.." Caitlin says as she sits next to me letting go of my arm.

"O-oh...Right sorry I'm just...uh...angry today! Don't worry. Yeah so thats my story. H-a-h-a-h!" I gave a big grin with my eyes closed. I guess I was getting a little to angry.

"Its alright Mr.Strom. We understand." Wells gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. It's all good. Like Dr.Wells said we understand. " He gave me a pat on the back.

"Your powers are so cool! What should we call you. FireFlame, FireFang, NightFlare. Oh DashFire. HeatDash!" Cisco was about to go on but I interrupted.

"How about The Blaze. You know a blazing fire. Blazing speed?" I asked.

"Yes! The Blaze short understandable. And desdescribes your power!"

"I know right! Plus its similar to my name Blake."

"Whahaha! I shall take over the world!" I said in a playful tone.

"Well then..." Dr.Wells was trying to ease off the dorky things but...

"The Flash and The Blaze" Barry Joined in our conversation. We all chuckled. Caitlin faceplams. Over our dokyness.

'Ahem'

Dr.Wells was trying to get our attention. We stopped and looked towards him. Ready for whats next.

"Now. Mr.Strom, Do you know anything else about your powers before we start testing?"

"Nope!" I responded to Dr.Wells. _But I lied. I know alot about my powers. I just don't trust Harrison Wells...I never will._

"Well if thats the case Blake then we should start testing. Why don't we test how fast you can run." Caitlin says as she gets up and starts walking over to the treadmill.

Everyone soon follows. Well I go into the other room with the treadmill.

Narrator Pov:

Blake got on the treadmill. As he heard Caitlin's voice telling him to run.

He started running but you couldn't see him. All you saw was the treadmill moving really fast. Like I mean really fast. It was like he was there but invisible. Well at least to tge others watching. Even Barry.

"How i-is he moving so fast!?" Caitlin asked. She was surprised when she saw Barry moving fast. But this is just unbelievable

"So awesome! The Blaze!"

"But how...?" Barry was confused and shocked as everyone else.

But Blake decided to try abd stop. And failed he flew back scrapping his finger. as he hit boxes.

"Oww..."

Barry went in to help him up. He help walk him to a medical bed. Caitlin came in and started running more test.

"Woah that was bad stopping" Cisco commented with Barry nodding his head.

"We'll be back why you run some more test. Dr.Wells said he'll be out for a little" Barry says as him and Cisco leave.

"Alright listen I know you might feel uncomfortable. But to be able to measure and test your body (**don't get wrong idea) **I need to be able to actually touch you "

"I-I guess...but don't freak out.."

Caitlin gave him a confused look as he took of his hoidie,Jacket, shirt, Pants, shoes. Leaving him in his underwear

She soon understood what he meant. There were scars everywhere. On his waist and sides, chest, arms, legs, hands One were the lightning hit, burn marks. It was all over. You could still see nornal skin. But this all looked painful. almost all his body was covered on scars and burn marks.

He soon took off the bandage on his eye. Reveling it to be all white.

"W-were d-did you get all these scars..."

"_Some_ from the fire and lightning. I didn't wanna show you. Because I thought you'll leave or call my a freak."

"No...I wouldn't leave nor call you a freak Blake!"

"Can I...?"

Blake gave her a small nodded.

Caitlin slowly traced the scars and burn marks. On Blake's Chest. Soon her hand went up to the burn mark on Blake's face.

"Why does it look like you tried to tear it and make worse?"

Blake's burn mark did look like a burn nark except for the finger marks. Like he pulled on it. It went in a messy circle but with four big marks going down making it bigger. Like he scratched at it.**(its not one of those ugly burn marks.)**

'Sigh'

"After what happen I couldn't look at myself i the mirror this mark reminds me so much of what happened. How I couldn't save my brother. It wasn'ta very good day. I wanted it to go away I didn't want to have to look at it everyday and People looking at me weirdly with pity. Thats when I knew I had powers. My finges went on fire and I scratched it to just getting everything to stop."

Blake I explained. Getting back memories Of that tragic day as well _as other_.

_Caitlin noticed something...on his wrist there were scars. But in lines. like he...did it himself. Caitlin decided not to say anything yet._

Caitlin took her hands off of me. And gave me a sad look. She then said.

"I know how you feel...thanks for opening up."

He gave a nod. Caitlin returned to doing more studying and test. Writing and solving things.

"Hmm...Okay so you have to eat at least 700,000 calories a day. If you have been blacking out then thats why. Your not eating enough."

"Oh thats so little...I eat 1,000,000,000 calories a day mabye even more."

"Wait...thats when you got your powers right?" Caitlin questions

"Haha! No. But I never gain any weight. Kylde said it was because I'm always running and being hyper!"

Blake then put back on his clothes. As well as the bandages around his eye.

"I gotta go to class. So can I leave I'm already two hours late?" Blake rubbed the back of his head. Giving a small smile.

"Wait...how old are you?"

"Oh I'm 24"

"That means I'm older than you Blake I'm 26** (I did math)**" Caitlin said in a teasingly tone.

"W-what!? But! Thats unfair!"

"Sure...are you trying to get your doctor degree?"

"Yes! I don't know what I'll do after college. I mean right now I work at a Jitters.

"Interesting. Well then you should head out." She gave a small smike as well a little surprised he's getting his doctor degree maybe she underestimated him.

"Oh bye Cait!"

Caitlin Immediately froze as he flashed out star Labs. No one has called her Cait since Ronnie. And she usual yelled at anyone who did.

\--

Blake Pov:

Time for class...Aw man! Why!? Its so boring.

Well might as well get it over with.

I walked in class to my seat. Putting my head on my desk. Relaxing. Thinking about Caitlin.

I _finally got to see her again after so long!_ She's here. Seems like _she doesn't remember me_.

'Sigh'

I wish she did. But I guess I'll wait until she remembers _me and our promise._

_Cait._

_Caity_

_Snowangle_

_Ice Queen_

_I always use to call her those back then._

\--

Time Skip ••l

\--

FINNALY! Its over. I'm so tired. My usual day is wake up go to school then after work then get back home at late stay up for half if the night watching anime and reading comics. Get 1 to 2 hours of sleep. I usual drink energy drinks and medicine to not look tired.

I zoom over to work changing into my clothes. Immediately getting to work making coffee and taking orders.

"Hey Blake. Looks like you made it." Iris West my co-worker and friend said. I met her 3 months ago.

"Yep! Just got out if school I also met new friends. One is Caitlin, Strawbarry, Cicoco, and Harriman...I think those are there names."

"You mean Barry, Cisco, and Harrison?"

"Oh yeah them I really only remember Caitlin's or...well Snowangle."

\--

Narrator pov:

\--

"Heheh! Snowangle? C'mon Blake how you'd come up with that one?

"Well I call you Cherry because you are Cheery. I call Caitlin Snowangle or Ice Queen. Because she can be as beautiful as snow but as cold as snow. As Shiney as Ice but as slippery as Ice.

"Smarter than I thought Blakey." Iris gave a small smirk. As she stated that.

But soon they got back to work.

\--

TimeSkip

\--

"Ugh...I'm tired...I wanna see Snowangle she's entertaining."

"Do you have a crush on Caitlin!?" Iris asked after hearing what he said.

"hm? Oh yeah. I do why?"

"I never known someone who admits they like someone so easily."

"_I never lie. _Even if its something little. "

"Wise Blake. Wise" Iris grabbed her bag and started to head out.

"See ya Blake." She waved as sge walked out the cafe.

Blake then ran to star labs hoping someone there even though its eight o'clock.

Blake got there and saw Caitlin doing work. She seemed focused and looked like something was bothering her as she was doing the bitting bottom lip thing.

Blake walked up behind her without her noticing. He made himself noticed by talking.

"Whats bothering you?"

Caitlin jumped a little and quickly turned around. Looking at Blake.

"What? No I'm fine. Nothing is bothering me."

" When something bothering or worrying you. You bite your bottom lip."

"Fine...I'm worried that more people are gonna get hurt because of the Meta-humans."

"Don't worry! I'll help capture them. Put them in a prison. Where they can't hurt anyone."

"Trust me _Cait_."

Caitlin froze again being called Cait. Ronnie always called her that. But Caitlin didn't yell at him for calling her that. It seem so...natural? _It was as if he always called her that_.

"Cait? You okay?"

"Sorry its just.. No one else except for Ronnie called me that. I guess it just surprised me."

"Your finance. My bad Snowangle. But was he the _only one who ever called you Cait?"_

"Yeah. He was and no need to fell bad you didn't no."

Blake Pov:

_I guess I was right. She doesn't remember. Not out past. Not our promise. She has forgotten me. Hahaha! how stupid could I get. Thinking she'll remember a stupid promise. Stupid memories. I was still hoping she'll remember me. Damn it! Don't cry!?_

I felt tears brimming my eyes. Threatening to get out. I eyes turned blue without me noticing. Only one visible.

"Are you okay...?" Caitlin asked standing up as I looked away so she couldn't see the tears forming

"...I have to go..." I let out in a small Whisper. Backing up

"D-did I do something wrong if so I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

Before I she could hear my reply I just zoomed out.

Running away. The tears finally escaped. Damn it...It hurts that I've have _been forgotten from the one person I never forgot_.

**\--**

**Flashback**

**\--**

_"Hey! What are you up to?"_

_"Nothing just reading a book."_

_"Lets play a game! please for a little"_

_"Alright for a little what do you wanna play?"_

_"Lets play tag!"_

_"You have to be it first Flame Brain"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Heheh!"_

_"Just kidding...Idiot"_

**\--**

**End**

**\--**

The fun times..

After running for hours I stopped. In a small forest with a lake in the middle.

I layed down on the grass taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

I looked towards my my left arm. My sleeves up a little. Scars. Of cutting. Thats right. I hurt myself. But now since i heal in 20 minutes or an hour. It becomes scars. But they play off as my other scars.

Turns out my blood is fucking fire Great...

I take out the cigarette and throw it in the lake.

as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

\--

Next day

\--

'Yawn'

"Its mornings already...Err.."

Well at least its Saturday. I can go to star labs. I kinda just left yesterday without explaining myself.

Cait. I probably worried her by just leaving without explaining.

Hm..What time is it?

I check my phone to see its 12:37 a.m!

Oh I should probably hurry up and go there. Well changing first.

I run into a store using my speed and took a black long sleeve shirt with gray pants, orange Nike's with my gray gloves and I still had my scarf. I lastly put on a beanie. You could still see a good chunk of my hair since I put it back-ish.

I run to star labs appearing in a blast. I see them all talking Cisco, Barry, abd Cait.

"Hey guys!"

They all look towards me. Caitlin rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Your okay. I didn't think you were you rushed out yesterday. Without saying anything."

"Sorry...My fish died! H-a-h-a-h!?"

"Bad Lie" Barry came over as Caitlin let go. I gave him a pat on the shoulder looking down a little

"Shush!"

We all laughed at my fail to lie. Cisco giving me a fist bump as i sat down.


End file.
